


Una notte insolitamente calda

by Kelian



Series: Ricordi romani [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, dream - Freeform, erotic dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Ezio si trova speso sulle gambe di Leonardo con il sedere in fiamme mentre viene sculacciato ogni volta che apre bocca. Cos'è successo al timido e mite inventore per trasformarlo in questo modo?





	Una notte insolitamente calda

_**UNA NOTTE INSOLITAMENTE CALDA** _

   
Ezio non riusciva a capire come fosse finito in quell’assurda situazione e più cercava di ricordarsi, più la soluzione gli si presentava oscura.  
Si trovava, non sapeva bene come, steso di pancia sulle gambe di Leonardo stringendogli forte le brache mentre le sue erano abbassate fino a metà coscia lasciandogli scoperte le natiche insolitamente doloranti e surriscaldate.  
Si ritrovò a soffocare un gemito di dolore e a rinsaldare la presa sulla stoffa tra le dita quando arrivò, senza preavviso, un energico colpo a mano aperta sul suo sedere che produsse un forte schiocco che risuonò nella piccola stanza dove si trovavano. Per riflesso, spinse in avanti il corpo accorgendosi subito di aver fatto un errore perché così facendo, sfregò il membro pulsante ed insoddisfatto sulla coscia del fiorentino facendolo boccheggiare qualche attimo senza fiato.  
“Leonardo…ti prego…” riuscì a dire in un roco sussurro sentendo le guance avvampare e scottare dalla vergogna che aumentava di pari passo col piacere che quell’assurda condizione gli stava facendo provare.  
“Non una parola…”  
Un altro colpo improvviso. Un altro grido strozzato nel tentativo di essere trattenuto.  
La pelle gli formicolava fastidiosamente lì dov’era stata percossa assieme ad un leggero dolore che pulsava al ritmo del suo cuore impazzito per quel trattamento che mai si sarebbe aspettato da parte dell’altro. Ogni parte di lui era diventata sensibilissima e poteva percepire ogni cosa: il respiro corto dell’inventore, il suo profumo inebriante che gli riempiva le narici e gli creava un vuoto allo stomaco, l’erezione che gli premeva sul fianco segno che non era il solo eccitato in quel momento, l’aria fresca che gli accarezzava la pelle scoperta e surriscaldata di cosce e sedere, il proprio membro bloccato dolorosamente tra il suo stomaco e la gamba su cui era sdraiato.  
Trattenne il fiato quando la mano raggiunse di nuovo la meta con un bel suono secco e pulito facendolo irrigidire mentre il sangue scorreva più veloce sotto la sua pelle andando a raccogliersi nel suo bassoventre. Quando la tensione fu sciolta, prese a tremare incontrollato mentre la lingua passava lenta ed involontaria sulle labbra sfregiate.  
Dio com’era tutto così eccitante! Si chiese improvvisamente come non gli fosse mai venuto in mente di provare una cosa del genere con una delle tante ragazze che era riuscito a portarsi a letto, ma la risposta era palese. Non aveva mai pensato di farsi sculacciare da nessuno, né dalle prostitute che sapeva avvezze alle richieste più strane né, tantomeno, dalle altre ragazze, troppo di buona famiglia da vedere di buon occhio una richiesta del genere.  
Non sapeva come il biondo fosse riuscito a metterlo in quella umiliante ed eccitante situazione né come gli fosse venuta in mente ma, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, iniziava ad amare ogni minuto di quella dolce tortura che lo stava facendo impazzire come mai avrebbe creduto possibile prima d’ora.  
“Le…” non finì la frase che venne colpito di nuovo con violenza facendolo gemere forte colto di sorpresa.  
“Ezio, non sei mai stato bravo ad obbedire” disse Leonardo in un roco sussurro vicino al suo orecchio sentendolo piegarsi su di lui. Percepì distintamente il petto caldo e compatto parzialmente premuto sulla sua schiena ed il fiato caldo che gli accarezzava i capelli, provocandogli una nuova scarica di piacere che lo fece fremere mentre spalancava gli occhi scuri e lucidi. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che non aveva il cappuccio sulla testa e non si ricordava nemmeno quando gliel’avesse tolto ma in fondo non importava “Se non riesci a stare zittò dovrò continuare a punirti”  
“Ma…hug!” la frase gli si troncò in gola quando il biondo mantenne la promessa scoprendo sconcertato che se avesse continuato a sculacciarlo sarebbe venuto senza nemmeno bisogno di essere toccato ed era una cosa mai successa prima di allora.  
Una leggera risata riempì lo spazio ristretto assieme ad un altro schiocco ed un grugnito soffocato.  
“Forse ti piace dopotutto” si sentì soffiare nell’orecchio prima che gli venisse preso delicatamente tra i denti. Iniziò a tremare più forte per l’eccitazione stringendosi convulsamente alla coscia a cui era appoggiato il suo petto, così tanto che non si sarebbe stupito se l’indomani fossero spiccati sulla pelle candida i cinque lividi corrispondenti alle sue dita. Deglutì a fatica e girò piano la testa per guardare il viso dell’inventore non appena questi lo lasciò andare. Non aveva mai visto prima nulla di più bello. Gli occhi azzurri ed intelligenti che tanto avevano visto, erano ora lucidi ed il volto era arrossato quanto si sentiva il proprio. Era così dannatamente erotico che, di nuovo, si sentì quasi arrivare all’apice senza alcun ulteriore stimolo. Si spostò a disagio e gemette piano quando il membro estremamente sensibile e duro venne strusciato inavvertitamente contro il suo stomaco in modo doloroso.  
“Non…non ce la faccio…” sussurrò pianissimo quasi pregandolo. Inarcò la schiena e gridò quando venne colpito per l’ennesima volta con forza ma non importava, ormai l’unica cosa che percepiva in maniera quasi fastidiosa era quell’enorme piacere insoddisfatto dato dall’intera situazione che gli faceva formicolare la pelle su tutto il corpo per l’eccitazione.  
“Cosa vorresti?” si sentì chiedere in un sussurro carico di lussuria mentre vedeva il viso del biondo avvicinarsi al suo ed un ghigno divertito che mai gli aveva visto gli si disegnava sulle labbra sottili.  
“…te…” sussurrò chiudendo poi gli occhi ed irrigidendosi sapendo bene che la sua punizione per aver parlato sarebbe arrivata presto ma li spalancò subito dopo colto di sorpresa quando al posto dello schiaffo sentì quelle labbra che aveva osservato poco prima premersi sulle sue e ancor prima di rendersi pienamente conto di quanto stava accadendo, la lingua impudente del biondo stava già cercando di farsi prepotentemente spazio per entrare nella sua bocca. Senza perdere neppure un istante, la fece entrare.  
Era un bacio nettamente in contrasto con quelli che ricordava aver scambiato con lui; i soliti erano così timidi ed insicuri, che gli facevano un’infinita tenerezza, questi invece erano voraci, violenti, si sentiva quasi al cospetto di un predatore affamato. Ci fu un solo secondo in cui si chiese quando mai Leonardo avesse imparato a baciare a quel modo ma presto la domanda fu spazzata via dalla sua mente come una nave nella tempesta. Fece forza con ma mano sulla gamba a cui era appoggiato e si alzò quel tanto che bastava per agevolare quella lotta di lingue e labbra che entrambi volevano vincere. Ben presto iniziò a muovere il bacino sfregando l’erezione sulla coscia dell’altro procurandosi un intenso spasmo di piacere che lo fece tremare e soffocare un gemito nella sua bocca.  
“Sono già tuo…da tempo…” lo sentì sussurrare contro le sue labbra.  
L’apice esplose poco dopo facendolo irrigidire mentre il suo seme sporcava le brache scure ed il pavimento in una piccola pozza perlacea. Si lasciò andare sulle gambe del compagno, senza forze. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riprendere fiato visto che quel poco che aveva sembrava essere stato completamente espulso dall’orgasmo violento che aveva appena avuto, assieme alle sue facoltà intellettuali.  
Gli risultava incredibile che lui, capo della Confraternita degli Assassini, che aveva avuto più donne di quante poteva ricordarsene, si fosse eccitato fino a quel punto con una sculacciata ed un semplice bacio; se lo avesse raccontato a qualcuno sarebbe diventato la barzelletta di Roma. Ridacchiò al solo pensiero passandosi una mano sul viso sudato. Per fortuna oltre Leonardo non c’era nessuno e sapeva che poteva contare sulla sua più assoluta discrezione.  
Fece un sospiro cercando di rilassarsi ora che era tutto finito, ignorando ogni altra cosa stesse succedendo attorno a lui, persino le sue brache ancora calate che gli lasciavano scoperta una parte di lui che molte donne negli anni avevano visto nuda.  
Doveva ammettere che dopotutto non si stava poi così male in quella posizione; avrebbe dovuto assolutamente riprovarci un’altra volta, magari però senza la parte sorprendentemente erotica della punizione corporale, era sicuro che sarebbe addirittura riuscito a schiacciare un pisolino se trovava la posizione giusta.  
All’improvviso sgranò gli occhi e quasi si morse la lingua alzando la testa di scatto mentre qualcosa di umido e fresco scivolava presuntuoso tra le sue natiche. Si girò veloce verso il biondo guardandolo sconvolto. Capì un secondo troppo tardi quali fossero le sue intenzioni, infatti quando stava per protestare e scostarsi, un dito si fece spazio nella sua carne facendogli stringere in modo convulso per riflesso l’anello di muscoli attorno al fastidioso intruso.  
“Che…che stai facendo?” chiese balbettando sentendosi in qualche modo tradito senza capire come avesse potuto essere colto così alla sprovvista. Da che aveva capito di amare Leonardo, aveva ovviamente anche iniziato a pensare a certi momenti intimi con lui ed aveva dato per scontato che la parte del passivo spettasse all’inventore mentre lui si insinuava in quello spazio stretto e caldo che gli avrebbe dato enormi soddisfazioni come già gli era capitato con qualche donna un po’ troppo intraprendente e curiosa.  
Gemette piano senza riuscire a trattenersi quando sentì il dito muoversi appena dentro di lui portandolo a stringere un po’ di più e a tremare di nuovo fortemente eccitato.  
“Ti ho detto che sono tuo…” sentì la voce di Leonardo roca e lontana, ovattata; tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata in due punti ben precisi del suo corpo “Ma ora voglio che tu diventi mio così che tu possa ricordarmi quando sarai lontano o una donna chiederà certi tuoi favori…allenta la stretta Ezio, mi fai male”  
Sentì una mano accarezzargli una guancia in modo delicato e sensuale. Sospirò e strinse i denti mentre a poco a poco cercava di fare ciò che gli veniva chiesto anche se a volte non poté impedirsi di rafforzare di nuovo la presa con un gemito frustrato per quell’intrusione ma alla fine, in qualche modo, ci riuscì. Non appena i muscoli si allentarono, il dito iniziò a scorrere dentro e fuori il suo corpo bollente ed eccitato lasciandolo senza fiato. Cominciò a contorcersi afferrando di nuovo le brache del suo aguzzino mentre cercava di allontanarsi da quel fastidio, stimolando così anche la propria erezione, facendogli sfuggire gemiti forti e concitati dalle labbra socchiuse. Sentiva il corpo andare a fuoco sotto quelle attenzioni, il tutto era un tormentoso piacere da cui non riusciva a trovare pace e, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso, non voleva farlo.  Ben presto premette la bocca contro la gamba dell’inventore cercando di soffocare le sue grida nel tessuto dei pantaloni mentre il corpo iniziava a muoversi da solo cercando di far arrivare più a fondo il dito che lo penetrava senza sosta.  
Inarcò la schiena di colpo buttando la testa indietro gridando a pieni polmoni mentre gli occhi chiusi si riempivano di lacrime di piacere quando le dita che violavano il suo corpo diventarono due.  
   
Ezio si svegliò di soprassalto col fiato corto ed in preda ad una forte eccitazione che gli faceva formicolare ogni minimo lembo di pelle nuda in quanto era abituato a dormire senza nulla addosso, mentre il fantasma di quelle dita percepite in sogno aleggiava ancora vivido all’interno del suo corpo.  
Gli ci volle qualche secondo per capire che non si trovava in una qualche stanza con Leonardo che lo puniva e lo preparava, ma si trovava nell’ampio letto del suo rifugio sull’isola Tiberina, da solo per fortuna visto che aveva fatto un sogno maledettamente nitido ed erotico, come non ne aveva mai fatti prima.  
Strinse appena le cosce e gemette piano sentendosi mancare le forze per qualche secondo quando sentì l’erezione tesa oltre ogni limite dolere e pulsare per la pressione come se fosse sul punto di esplodere. Passò piano la lingua sulle labbra secche e screpolate mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e portava una mano sotto le lenzuola per sfiorarsi appena con la punta delle dita procurandosi un altro doloroso ed intenso spasmo di desiderio.  
Rimase fermo ad occhi chiusi a riprendere fiato mentre si chiedeva dove la sua mente avesse mai tirato fuori quel Leonardo così autoritario ed arrogante, totalmente diverso dall’uomo timido ed insicuro che aveva visto dichiararsi suo malgrado poche settimane prima in cima al Colosseo ma doveva ammettere che lo avevano fatto impazzire entrambi anche se in modo diametralmente opposto.  
Quel sogno era stato dannatamente erotico, tanto da metterlo in quelle condizioni disastrose a cui ora doveva porre rimedio da solo peoichè non avrebbe certo tradito il compagno. Non lo avrebbe fatto mai, nemmeno con una prostituta perché sapeva che se lo avrebbe fatto, l’inventore lo avrebbe perdonato senza nemmeno chiedere spiegazioni sorridendogli e dicendogli che era tutto a posto, che in fondo era normale che ancora gli piacesse il gentil sesso ma in realtà avrebbe sofferto della cosa e lui non voleva fargli del male perché lo amava davvero, più di quanto avesse mai ritenuto possibile.  
Nella sua vita aveva amato solo una donna, tanto da pensare di mettere su famiglia con lei e quella donna era Cristina Vespucci; le altre che erano venute in seguito erano state solo semplici passatempi e sfoghi sessuali che si divertita a rincorrere per il piacere della caccia e della conquista ed il suo premio era una notte di piacevole sesso, e quando non aveva voglia di cacciare, fermare in un vicolo una prostituta per insinuarsi tra le sue cosce calde e morbide era ugualmente piacevole, ma non c’era mai stato nulla più di questo. Per un certo periodo aveva pensato che Caterina Sforza sarebbe riuscita a raggiungere lo scopo che tante avevano cercato di ottenere dopo la scomparsa della sua fidanzata fiorentina ma presto aveva compreso che si era solo illuso ed ora, era del tutto consapevole che persino ciò che provava per Cristina era una pallida imitazione rispetto al sentimento che lo legava a Leonardo.  
Ed il sogno lo confermava sia perché non aveva mai fantasticato nulla di simile sia perché non aveva mai provato un’eccitazione così travolgente e stordente. Non che non avesse mai fatto sogni erotici. Da ragazzo sano, e poi da uomo, ne aveva sempre fatti moltissimi ed alcuni li aveva pure messi in pratica, quelli più leggeri e più accettabili dalle dolci fanciulle con cui aveva a che fare, ma a condurre i giochi, a dominare, era sempre lui, cosa che voleva fare anche con l’inventore. Mai si sarebbe fatto sottomettere a quel modo e, soprattutto, a nessuno avrebbe mai confessato quanto era stato eccitante ricoprire quel ruolo nella sua fantasia; era un segreto che si sarebbe portato nella tomba.  
Inarcò la schiena quando si sfiorò di nuovo mentre un gemito veniva strozzato dalle labbra serrate. Si sentiva le guance scottare di nuovo ed una piccola lacrima ignorata gli scivolò all’angolo del viso fino all’orecchio lasciando una scia umida e lucida.  
Strinse finalmente il pugno attorno alla sua erezione bollente. Chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a muovere lentamente la mano sulla pelle tesa e sensibile cominciando ben presto a muoversi irrequieto sul materasso. Era una dolce tortura che raramente si era dato da solo ma in realtà poco importava. Poteva quasi immaginare che quella mano fosse dell’inventore e che gli stesse dando quel piacere tanto bramato fino a quel momento. Trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo poi, con un gemito ben udibile, riprese a respirare in modo irregolare mentre la pelle formicolava per quelle attenzioni che da solo si stava procurando e che a poco a poco lo stavano facendo impazzire.  
“Leo…Leonardo” sussurrò piano con voce roca senza riuscire a trattenersi mentre contraeva i muscoli per uno spasmo di piacere dovuto dal pollice che si soffermava a massaggiare la punta umida.  
Se solo non fosse stato in quelle condizioni così pietose si sarebbe precipitato nel laboratorio del fiorentino incurante delle guardie dei Borgia che pattugliavano i tetti e sicuramente sorvegliavano l’edificio sicure che prima o poi avrebbe tentato di recuperare la Mela. Aveva ceduto poche volte alla tentazione sempre più forte di vedere il biondo dopo che aveva scoperto dove abitava ma nessuno si era mai accorto delle sue visite notturne, nemmeno Leonardo che trovava a dormire placidamente ogni volta ed ora avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere di nuovo la, in quella camera piccola e disordinata, a pretendere attenzioni dall’unica persona da cui desiderava averle.  
Fece forza coi piedi sul giaciglio sollevando il bacino ed inarcandosi ulteriormente mentre il piacere montava rapido ed invadeva il suo corpo immaginando di possedere il corpo sicuramente stretto e bollente dell’uomo che amava o di sentire le sue labbra cariche attenzioni sul collo e sul petto, mentre scendevano fino al suo pube per accoglierlo in un antro altrettanto piacevole.  
All’improvviso percepì distintamente una lingua che scivolava e giocava con la pelle tesa della sua erezione vibrante, ormai al limite, esattamente come aveva percepito le dita dentro al suo corpo non appena si era svegliato.  
Gemette forte stringendo di più le dita ed aumentando di poco il ritmo sentendosi bruciare di desiderio mentre il sangue diventava fuoco nelle sue vene, pompato dal cuore che gli galoppava in petto senza sosta. Sentiva chiaramente il piacere aumentare sempre di più e condensarsi nel suo ventre pronto ad esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
Raggiunse finalmente l’apice gridando forte il nome dell’inventore svuotandosi in fretta e copiosamente nella mano e sul ventre macchiando le lenzuola a contatto col suo corpo nudo e surriscaldato che, per quanto fresche al tatto, non gli arrecavano alcun sollievo.  
Si portò un braccio sugli occhi cercando di regolarizzare per quanto possibile il respiro che faceva alzare ed abbassare in gesti veloci il suo ampio petto mentre sentiva il seme caldo colare lento sul suo stomaco e tra le sue dita ma se ne curava poco. Ciò che aveva appena provato era stato così intenso da averlo lasciato stordito e senza forze, questa volta lo aveva solo immaginato, non osava pensare che effetto gli avrebbe fatto quando fosse accaduto realmente. Ora più che mai voleva prendersi il corpo di Leonardo ma c’era un altro problema, non voleva forzarlo in alcun modo. Aveva il sospetto che per lui sarebbe stata la prima volta e voleva che si sentisse pronto, senza nessun rimpianto ma era difficile, aspettare un'altra persona in ambito sessuale era una cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima.  
Sbuffò frustrato ed irritato da tutta quella situazione così assurda per lui. Da un po’ di tempo non era riuscito a soddisfare i suoi bisogni sessuali per via di tutto quello che aveva deciso di fare per Roma e non solo distruggere le torri dei Borgia ma anche cercando di risanarla dal suo degrado con le ristrutturazioni senza contare che doveva coordinare le missioni dei suoi adepti ed alleati. Non appena diventata la responsabile de La Rosa in Fiore, sua sorella Claudia gli aveva detto che poteva usufruire delle ragazze in qualsiasi momento, per qualsiasi occasione e, quando l’aveva vista arrossire violentemente e distogliere lo sguardo, aveva capito che non intendeva solo per dovere ma anche per il proprio piacere se lo avesse ritenuto opportuno. Non ne aveva però mai approfittato perché l’idea di andare a letto con delle prostitute ormai non lo eccitava più quanto alcuni anni addietro ed aveva pensato che il motivo fosse da attribuire all’età ormai avanzata che implicava smetterla di fare il casanova e cercare una brava donna con cui intraprendere una relazione seria per accasarsi e mettere su famiglia continuando così la discendenza degli Auditore in quanto rimasto l’unico erede maschio della famiglia. Si era accorto solo in un secondo tempo che nemmeno quello era il vero motivo, la rivelazione era arrivata solo poche settimane prima al cospetto della luna e dello splendido panorama che offriva la cima del Colosseo.  
Era stato davvero uno stupido a non accorgersi di ciò che aveva provato realmente in tutti quegli anni, aveva involontariamente soffocato i suoi sentimenti sotto importanti compiti della confraternita e con delle donne nel suo letto poi era arrivato Leonardo che si era dichiarato in modo così dolce commettendo l’errore di non nascondere quello che provava dopo aver ricevuto un abbraccio improvviso.  
Non poté fare a meno di sorridere al ricordo di quella scena in qualche modo buffa e tenera mentre il biondo cercava di spiegarsi e scusarsi senza ascoltarlo. Davvero, non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiudergli la bocca con un bacio. Scostò le coperte e scese dal letto poi si avvicinò alla tinozza d’acqua che teneva sempre nella stanza e si pulì alla bell’e meglio prima di iniziare a vestirsi. Voleva uscire da quella stanza intrisa dall’odore di sesso solitario e sperma che lo faceva irritare, per quanto fossero stati minuti estremamente piacevoli, ma sarebbe stato meglio sentire il respiro di Leonardo sulla propria pelle stremato dall’atto appena compiuto ed il calore del suo corpo, pelle contro pelle, mentre il suo braccio gli faceva da cuscino. Voleva vederlo sorridere soddisfatto ed assonnato intanto che si riprendevano insieme dall’orgasmo mentre gli accarezzava lentamente il fianco che immaginava liscio e asciutto, molto diverso da quello soffice di una donna ma ugualmente piacevole da toccare.  
Scosse violentemente la testa cercando di scacciare quei pensieri mentre finiva di sistemare le lame celate. Solo pensare a quella piccola scena quasi innocente lo faceva eccitare di nuovo e non andava affatto bene per la sua missione. Doveva trovare una soluzione al più presto poiché quei pensieri minacciavano le sue abilità da assassino, ma non quella sera, non voleva ancora togliersi il ricordo ormai confuso di quell’eccitante sogno e della più vivida masturbazione appena conclusa.  
Uscì dalla finestra arrampicandosi velocemente sul punto più alto del tetto del suo covo e rimase a guardare il panorama notturno che si stendeva ai suoi piedi. Lo sguardo si spostò come magnetizzato nella direzione in cui sapeva stava dormendo l’inventore. Un piccolo sorriso incurvò le belle labbra sfregiate.  
Dopotutto forse sarebbe andato a trovare l’oggetto del suo desiderio.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Eccomi qui con un nuovo capitolo. Così come per la storia precedente, anche questa è nata da un'immagine trovata su internet e che potete trovare [QUI](http://img00.deviantart.net/caca/i/2010/113/4/d/discipline_by_doubleleaf.png)  
> Spero davvero che la storia vi piaccia e di leggere presto vostri commenti!  
> See you! Kelian


End file.
